DESCRIPTION: (Adapted from the application) This program will further develop multi-disciplinary applications of biogerontology to allied fields of research and training at the University of Southern California. During the past ten years, a strong research community has been established in the neurobiology of aging that includes faculty from six schools. Further phases of program development are planned through targeted seminars, workshops, and visiting faculty. An annual pilot grant competition in targeted areas will also stimulate new research and recruit additional investigators into the fields of biogerontology. Targets for academic development include: (I) life span evolution; (II) psychoneuroendocrinology of cognitive changes during aging; (III) aging in dentitional-oral functions; (IV) biopharmacology of estrogen replacement therapy.